


Alchemical Masters

by Jathis



Series: Dirty Fun With Boyfriends [40]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Anal, BDSM, Cecearlos - Freeform, Cock Rings, Dorks in Love, Gags, Multi, Oral, Polyamory, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 20:05:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2664713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little Cecearlos with the boys engaging in their usual games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alchemical Masters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dangersocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dangersocks/gifts).



Tonight was one of their roleplaying nights where Carlos was a vengeful and wicked Half-Elven Alchemist who was tired of the Elf and Human Princes disrespecting him and his love of alchemy. It was an alternative storyline that Cecil had been playing around with for a few weeks and had been surprised when Carlos and Earl eagerly agreed to help him come up with scenarios for it. Cecil himself was still uncomfortable with being the sole submissive during their games but he found that when he was bound with Earl; he could handle it a lot more.

Earl blushed brightly as Carlos bent down to adjust the dental gag between his teeth, giving it a few more little turns on the side to force his mouth open just a little wider. The redhead moaned, gasping as drool spilled out of his open mouth and onto his heaving chest. He tilted his head up as Carlos fixed the blinders tied over his head, making sure that they properly blocked off his vision on either side of his head.

The sound of Cecil’s muffled mewls made Earl jerk and turn his head around as much as he was allowed, catching sight of the Voice briefly before Carlos grabbed his nipples and pinched them hard, forcing him to face forward again. “Such a disobedient and filthy animal,” Carlos sniffed, shaking his head at the panting redhead. “Keep your eyes forward! That’s what the blinders are for, beast!”

He waited for Earl to timidly nod his head in acceptance before turning his attention to Cecil. The Voice was wearing his favorite ballgag between his teeth, forcing his mouth wide open. He did not wear blinders on his face, allowing him to look around freely to remind himself that he was safe with his two lovers.

The two were kneeling side by side, their wrists bound with rope in front of them. Another line of rope was used to connect their wrists together, letting Cecil feel grounded whenever he tugged it and felt Earl tug back. Rings rested at the base of their erections; olive green for Earl and a beautiful black with silver specks for Cecil.

“You royals think you’re so superior to everyone else,” Carlos sniffed, curling his upper lip in disdain as he looked down at the pair, tapping a crop against his hip. “You make laws that ban people from using writing utensils! Then you abuse people unfamiliar with these rules! I wasn’t even given a chance to defend myself!”

Cecil was given a light tap with the crop on the underside of his erection. He flinched and mewled at the gesture, bowing his head as Earl was given a far harder blow to his own cock, making the redhead flinch and grunt in pain.

“And you…the so-called Elven Prince!” Carlos glared at Earl, shaking his head as he struck him again. “Am I not considered one of your people? Does my diluted blood exclude me from your protection? You never protected me! You just laid there and took it like a filthy slut!”

Carlos glanced over at Cecil, smiling at the far off look on the Voice’s face. He gestured with his crop at the video camera that was recording everything from a safe distance away, winking when the man perked up happily at the revelation. Cecil wouldn’t have to work too hard trying to remember everything Carlos said when he tried to write this out later.

Reaching down, Carlos pulled his boxers down to reveal his erection, humming as he stroked himself before grabbing Earl by the hair, forcing him down onto his cock. “Make me wet,” he commanded, smiling as Earl’s head started to bob over the hot flesh. “Make me wet or I’ll fuck that Human dry and make him shriek like the slut he’s always been!”

Earl moaned at Carlos’ words, doing his best to build up as much saliva as possible in his mouth and onto his cock. He used his tongue as best as he could, lapping at the erection as his own was left unattended, bobbing up against his stomach with every motion of his body. He could hear Cecil’s soft mewls beside him and this only urged him to perform better for the both of them, moaning louder as he worked.

He let out a startled yelp when Carlos yanked him off, a string of saliva keeping his lips connected to Carlos’ erection. “Easy…that’s enough!” Carlos admonished, rewarding Earl with a gentle slap to the face, “you don’t want me to cum too early, do you?”

Cecil watched as Carlos set to work getting them in position. He removed the rope that kept their wrists together and he forced Earl to turn so that he was facing Cecil before removing his cock ring, giving the redhead’s penis a gentle stroke before focusing on Cecil. The ballgag was pulled out of the Voice’s mouth and he whined as he licked his lips, bracing himself with his bound hands when he was forced forward, opening his mouth and taking Earl’s penis into his mouth.

“Ass up!” Carlos commanded, tapping Cecil’s ass. He nodded in approval when Cecil spread his legs and raised his ass up, opening a bottle of lubricant and pouring a good amount over his hole before using his fingers to thrust into him first.

Games were games but saliva alone was never a good lubricant for them.

“Now…let’s see how selfish Princelings handle having an Alchemist in charge for once! No former Elven Princes turned whores telling me what to do!” he cooed before thrusting deep inside of Cecil. He groaned when the Voice tightened around his body, smiling as he gripped his hips and braced himself before finding his pace. He watched as Earl groaned, mismatched eyes fluttering closed as he tilted his head back; Cecil was still sucking as amazingly as ever despite Carlos’ massive cock inside of him.

“Two whores…” he whispered, shaking his head at the pair. “I think I’ll take you two back to my lab…use you both for my experiments!” He gritted his teeth, huffing as he bent over Cecil, thrusting his cock deeper inside of him as he reached down to pull off Cecil’s cock ring. “I…will keep you…both…caged! Ngh…used for so many…ah!”

Earl came inside of Cecil’s mouth first, filling it with his cum. A moment later Carlos was cumming inside of Cecil’s ass, semen trickling out and down the inside of his trembling thighs. With a sigh he pulled out of Cecil and reached between his legs, stroking him until he came several moments later.

Later the three would be wrapped up under several layers of quilts, drinking hot liquids in thick mugs as they watched the tape together. Cecil would be humming happily, making notes on a notepad with a piece of charcoal while Earl and Carlos laughed, shaking their heads at the proud Voice.


End file.
